


New Ink

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (but not really idk yeah it does a bit), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, sorta references Teen Wolf, weeee tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Yeah.' Mickey sad, waving his hand at it. 'I, uh. I wanted to get something that, y'know, still showed I love you, without it being too gay.'<br/>'You should really stop describing things as “too gay”, Mick. You are gay.'</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Mickey to get Ian's name tattooed somewhere, and getting all embarrassed when Ian finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ink

Mickey was sitting in the chair, waiting while the tattooist prepped everything. He flexed his fingers and stared at the tattoos already there. He had been pretty drunk when he had those done, so he didn’t really remember it that well.

He started wondering if this was a bad idea at the same time that the tattooist said, ‘Okay, so where are we putting this?’

Mickey pulled the edge of his shirt up and pointed to a spot on his ribs. ‘Here.’

'And you're sure the name is “Ian”?'

'Yeah, I'm pretty fucking sure I know what his name is.' Mickey snapped. 'Just fucking do it.'

The tattooist shrugged and placed the template. ‘He worth the pain?’

'Every second of it.'

The tattooist smiled and nodded his head at a small tattoo on his forearm reading, “Mason”. ‘The best ones always are.’

 

* * *

 

'You gonna come past the club tonight?' Ian asked, sitting at the table with Mickey.

'Maybe. I was gonna watch a movie with Mandy.' Mickey said, scratching absentmindedly at his new ink through his shirt, even though the tattooist had specifically told him not to.

'Kay. Well, I'll… y'know. Be there.' Ian frowned. 'You okay?'

'Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just… itchy.'

Ian nodded. ‘Don’t scratch it. Got the aftercare stuff?’

Mickey’s eyebrows knitted together. ‘What are you talking about?’

Ian grinned. ‘I’m not stupid, Mick. Also Mandy told me she saw you come out of the tattoo shop.’

'Oh.' Mickey nodded. 'Uh, no. I don't have any stuff.'

'Okay. I'll see if I can find the stuff I used on mine. It's on your ribs, yeah?'

'Mm. Hurt like a bitch, man.'

'I've been there.' Ian laughed. 'If you pick at it, the ink comes out, so leave it alone.'

'In case you didn't notice, this isn't my first tattoo.' Mickey said, waving his fingers at Ian. 'Aren't you gonna ask what it is?'

'Nope. I'll see it sooner or later, won't I?'

Mickey blushed. Yeah, definitely a bad idea to get a tattoo. Especially one he didn’t really want to show anyone. ‘I don’t know.’

'Mick, seriously? The amount of time we spend around each other naked is pretty high. I'm going to see it whether you want me to or not.'

'I 'spose. I just…'

'You don't want me to see it? Are you embarrassed?'

'No! Kinda.' Mickey groaned and started itching his tattoo again.

'Dude, stop it.' Ian said, standing to swat Mickey's hand away. 'Why won't you show me? Did you get something stupid like “I love dick” put on you?'

'Fuck off.' Mickey said. 'You wanna see so bad?'

'Yeah. But only if you  _want_ to show me.’ Ian said, wrapping his arms around Mickey from behind his chair.

'Fucking fine. I need to take this fucking shirt off.' Mickey muttered, standing abruptly and going up the stairs towards their room. Once Mickey was inside their room, he tore his shirt off and threw it at the wall, letting the cool air wash over his skin. 'I'm not wearing a shirt for the next few days.' he said, hearing Ian enter the room.

'I'm okay with that. Should I close my eyes? Let it be a surprise?' Ian asked.

'Fuck, I don't give a shit.' Mickey said turning to face Ian. 'What do you think?' he added quietly.

Ian opened his eyes (apparently he’d closed them anyway) and grinned. The tattoo was on Mickey’s ribs, the opposite side to Ian’s, and wasn’t too big, but definitely wasn’t small. It was of an old school style anchor, with a scroll going across the centre bar, and written in a swirly, yet readable, font was Ian’s name. ‘You got my name tattooed?’

'Yeah.' Mickey sad, waving his hand at it. 'I, uh. I wanted to get something that, y'know, still showed I love you, without it being too gay.'

'You should really stop describing things as “too gay”, Mick. You are gay.'

'Shut up, I just don't want to be all flowery and shit.'

'I know, Mick.' Ian said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Mickey, being careful of the tattoo. 'Why an anchor?'

Mickey sighed. ‘Because you’re my anchor. You keep me safe, and sane, and out of too much trouble, you know?’

'That was kinda flowery, Mick.' Ian laughed into Mickey's hair.

'Fuck off, Gallagher.' Mickey said, smiling into Ian's skin.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/85409834718/prompt-mickey-gets-ians-name-tattooed-somewhere-and)._


End file.
